PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT A highly collaborative team at the University of Rochester led by Jennifer Hunter and David Williams will translate in vivo two-photon excited fluorescence ophthalmoscopy (TPEFO) from monkey to human. This technology has the potential to provide new information on microscopic retinal morphology and to serve as a superior, objective measure to assess retinal function, a rare capability among existing imaging technologies. Effects of IR autofluorescence reduction, currently the only noticeable, consequence of TPEFO will be characterized. Additionally, we will establish thresholds for retinal damage. Monitoring retinal health in cortically blind human subjects after repeated TPEF imaging will establish whether TPEFO can be applied safely to normal human eyes.